My Turn To Cry (Sequel of I Will Survive)
by rizd.o12
Summary: "Don't cry, baby. It's my turn to cry..." -Jongin- \ KAISOO slight KaiBaek \ GS \ ONESHOOT \ DLDR


**Title: My Turn To Cry (Sequel of I Will Survive)**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (Boy)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Byun Baekhyun (Girl) | Kim Insoo (OC/Girl) | Kim Jongsoo (OC/Boy)**

**and others...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary:**

**"****_Don't cry, baby. It's my turn to cry..." _****-Jongin-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. hanya FF ini yang merupakan milik saya 100%**

**WARNING:**

**IT'S GENDER SWITCH! ONESHOOT! OOC! AU! TYPO!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Note:**

**Ini sequel dari I Will Survive. Jadi, sebelum baca ini sebaiknya baca I Will Survive dulu biar bisa paham ceritanya^^**

**buat sequelnya ini, yg awal2 masih real story, kalo yg tengah sampai akhir udah imajinasi. hehehe**

**.**

**makasih buat yang udah kasih dukungan buat FF I Will Survive yang menggantung. juga buat doa-doa yg diberikan ke tokoh aslinya. terimakasih :)**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**ALL IS AUTHOR POV**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang layar ponselnya yang telah mati, dengan tatapan gusar. Ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghubungi Jongin, tapi pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tak pernah mau menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo menghubungi Kris Wu yang merupakan presdir di perusahaan tempat Jongin bekerja. Kyungsoo mengenal atasan Jongin tersebut karena Kris adalah _sunbae-_nya saat dulu ia masih kuliah. Dulu ia dan Jongin berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Kris walaupun berbeda angkatan. Karena itulah, Jongin bisa bertindak agak seenaknya meskipun ia merupakan bawahan Kris. Yaaa..karena dulu mereka semua memang bersahabat baik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mengingat perkataan Kris tadi di telepon...

_"Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan terlambat bekerja hari ini. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan padaku apa alasannya"_

Begitulah kata-kata Kris. Kyungsoo mengutuk sikap Kris yang begitu murah hati pada Jongin. Pasalnya, Kris tahu masalah yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Seharusnya, Kris bersikap tegas pada Jongin untuk membatasi gerak Jongin kan? Tapi sepertinya, pria jangkung itu terlalu menyayangi Jongin yang sudah ia anggap seperti _dongsaeng-_nya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Itu panggilan dari Jongin! Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Apa maumu, hah? Menelepon banyak orang untuk menanyakan keberadaanku? Kau tak percaya padaku?"_

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang cukup tinggi.

"Bu-bukan begitu Jongin. Aku menelepon banyak orang karena kau tak mau mengangkat teleponku. Aku hanya kha–"

_"CUKUP! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU LAGI, ATAU AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH PULANG!"_

Pip

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair lagi. Ia tentu merasa sangat sakit hati. Ia hanya menghubungi Jongdae dan Kris saja untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Jongin. Dan itu bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak mempercayai Jongin. Ia tak akan menghubungi orang lain jika saja Jongin mau menjawab teleponnya.

Sekarang, kenapa Jongin justru menjadi pihak yang marah padanya? Kenapa seakan Kyungsoo yang bersalah? Kenapa Kyungsoo terus yang harus mengalah?

Sungguh. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa lelah setiap hari harus menahan air matanya supaya tak jatuh. Terakhir kali ia menangis tanpa suara adalah dua hari yang lalu. Yaitu saat Jongsoo demam, dan Jongin tidak bersedia pulang malam itu. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo selalu menahan air matanya.

Kenapa ia menahan air matanya? Itu karena ia melihat raut emosi mulai meliputi wajah Insoo. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Insoo yang sedang mengamuk, sama sekali bukan hal baik. Bisa saja anak gadisnya itu membakar kompleks perumahan ini jika sudah mengamuk. Insoo tentu emosi saat melihat ibunya tersakiti. Tapi Insoo tak pernah menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata. Tak pernah menghibur Kyungsoo dengan rangkaian kata manis. Apa yang dilakukan Insoo pada Kyungsoo, biasanya langsung berupa perbuatan. Seperti tiba-tiba Insoo membelikan baju untuk Kyungsoo menggunakan uang tabungannya, Insoo yang tiba-tiba membersihkan seluruh rumah, atau Insoo yang dengan rajinnya mencuci seluruh baju kotor keluarga Kim yang menggunung. Begitulah Insoo. Memiliki kasih sayang yang tak diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

Dan saat itu pula, Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa putri terkasihnya sedang memperhatikannya di ambang pintu. Insoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ibunya susah payah menahan air mata agar tak jatuh di pipinya.

Kedua tangan Insoo terkepal kuat. Matanya memerah menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Benar apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Insoo yang marah, bukan hal yang baik. Sekarang saja sudah terlihat menyeramkan begitu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini pukul 12 siang. Insoo baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia pulang cepat karena saat ini ia sedang menempuh ujian semester.

Sungguh berat beban yang dipikul Insoo. Di saat ia harus fokus pada ujiannya, Insoo justru harus memendam perasaan sedihnya menghadapi masalah yang ada di keluarga Kim. Tapi memang seperti itulah Insoo, ia memendam semuanya sendiri. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menceritakan masalah keluarganya pada orang lain. Pada sahabat dekatnya pun tidak. Jika di rumah Insoo akan berakting sebagai gadis ceria yang selalu tertawa dan bercanda, maka ketika di luar rumah Insoo lebih terlihat rapuh dan lemah. Ia selama ini berpura-pura kuat demi Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin melihat ibunya itu khawatir jika melihatnya bersedih. Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu jika setiap malam, Insoo selalu menangis di kamarnya. Menangis tanpa isakan yang justru terasa sangat menyakitkan. Insoo selalu mampu menutupi rasa sakitnya.

.

Siang ini, Insoo tidak pulang bersama Jongsoo. Bukan karena jam pulang mereka yang tak sama, tapi karena ada sebuah 'urusan' yang harus ia selesaikan.

Insoo mendatangi sebuah rumah sederhana dengan ukuran yang tak terlalu besar. Gerbang rumah itu tidak ditutup secara sempurna sehingga Insoo langsung saja memasuki halaman rumah itu.

Insoo menekan bel yang tertempel di samping pintu, lalu menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka. Akhirnya pintu dibuka oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, tapi sepertinya memiliki usia yang sama dengannya.

"Hai, Chanhyun", sapa Insoo.

Anak lelaki yang bernama Chanhyun itu mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa, Insoo-ya?", tanyanya bingung. Ia tentu bingung karena Insoo tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya, padahal tadi mereka sudah bertemu di sekolah. Iya. Park Chanhyun adalah teman sekolah Insoo. Mereka berada di tingkat yang sama meskipun berada di kelas yang berbeda. Tapi mereka cukup akrab karena mereka bertetangga, dan mereka juga satu sekolah sejak jenjang _Elementary School._

Insoo tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin bertemu ibumu"

Sebelah alis Chanhyun terangkat. "Ibuku?", tanyanya untuk memastikan.

Dan Insoo hanya mengangguk seraya terus tersenyum.

Akhirnya Chanhyun mempersilahkan Insoo masuk, lalu menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia lalu beranjak untuk memanggilkan sang ibu.

Insoo masih terus tersenyum. Apalagi saat mendapati Baekchan –adik lelaki Chanhyun– sedang berjalan keluar rumah. Park Baekchan berumur 10 tahun. Saat ini kelas 5 di jenjang _Elementary School. _Ia juga cukup akrab dengan Insoo.

"Hai Baekchan!", sapa Insoo pada Baekchan. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu akan bermain bersama anak-anak yang lainnya. Biasanya, mereka akan bermain _playstation _bersama di rumah salah seorang teman.

Baekchan menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh? Insoo _noona? _Insoo _noona _mencari _hyung _ya?", tanyanya.

Insoo menggeleng. "_Anniya. _Aku mencari ibumu"

Baekchan mengangguk. Selanjutnya ia berpamitan untuk pergi, dan Insoo melambaikan tangannya untuk melepas kepergian Baekchan. Sungguh ramah dan penyayang ya? Mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanhyun kembali ke ruang tamu dan sudah bersama sang ibu, Byun Baekhyun atau sudah berganti marga menjadi Park Baekhyun setelah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Pria yang saat ini sedang sibuk bekerja di perusahaan konstruksi kecil di pusat kota. Dan saat ini pun pria itu tidak ada di rumah. Memang pria berbadan tinggi itu sangat sibuk bekerja. Rela banting tulang demi keluarganya.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat melihat Insoo sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamunya.

Insoo tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia berdiri, kemudian membungkukkan badan. "_Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma", _sapanya sopan.

Baekhyun gelagapan melihat kesopanan Insoo. "Ah, _ne. Annyeonghaseyo, _Insoo-ya"

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun dan Insoo duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Baekhyun sengaja menyuruh Chanhyun untuk pergi karena ia yakin Insoo datang untuk membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Jadi, ada apa Insoo-ya?", tanya Baekhyun.

Senyum Insoo pudar. Ia menatap wanita yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari ibunya itu dengan tatapan serius. "Kurasa, _ahjumma _sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku kemari", suara Insoo pun mendadak berubah jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"...", Baekhyun diam.

Insoo menyeringai. Oh! Jika waktu itu Kyungsoo menyebutkan bahwa Insoo mirip dengannya, sepertinya ia belum tahu karakter Insoo yang sebenarnya. Inilah Insoo yang sebenarnya. Memiliki sifat yang tegas dan menyeramkan, mirip dengan sang ayah. Sifat yang terkubur dalam karena selama ini Insoo selalu menunjukkan yang terbaik di depan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang, Insoo berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, juga demi Kyungsoo.

"Apa _ahjumma _pernah mendengar kata jalang?", tanya Insoo lagi usai Baekhyun tak bicara apapun.

Baekhyun balas menatap Insoo. Tapi tatapannya kalah tajam dari Insoo. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat mata tajam Insoo. Selama ini, Insoo yang ia kenal sangat berbeda dengan Insoo yang sekarang ada di depannya. Sungguh. Insoo terlihat sangat mirip Jongin. Mata tajam dan _smirk _itu tentu diturunkan oleh Jongin.

"Aku sendiri pernah mendengar kata jalang, tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa definisi yang pasti dari kata itu. Bisakah _ahjumma _memberitahuku arti kata jalang itu?", tanya Insoo sok polos. Benar-benar! Insoo benar-benar seperti orang dewasa yang sadis sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak menjawab, dan itu membuat seringai di bibir Insoo semakin berkembang menjadi lebih menakutkan.

"Ah! Kurasa aku tak butuh definisi yang panjang untuk kata itu. Hanya sebuah definisi sederhana saja", ucap Insoo santai. "Jalang...adalah...KAU!", imbuhnya. Masih dengan _smirk _yang terpatri jahat.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. "JAGA MULUTMU, KIM INSOO!"

Nyali Insoo tak juga menciut meskipun dibentak secara kasar oleh Baekhyun. "Kukira _ahjumma _lupa pada margaku. _Ahjumma _masih ingat bahwa margaku Kim?", tanya Insoo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau margamu Kim?", Baekhyun bertanya balik.

"Kalau _ahjumma _ingat bahwa margaku Kim, tentu _ahjumma _juga ingat bahwa seorang pria yang bernama Kim Jongin telah memiliki istri dan anak kan? Lalu kenapa _ahjumma _tetap mendekati pria itu?", Insoo bertanya dengan sorot mata yang lebih tajam. Ia seperti ingin menguliti Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

Tak ada satu pun kata terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Insoo mendesis sadis. "Dasar tak tahu malu!", desisnya.

.

.

_PLAKKK_

_._

_._

Suara tamparan yang sangat keras menggema di ruang tamu itu. Pelakunya adalah Baekhyun, dan pipi kiri Insoo yang menjadi korban.

Insoo memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah dan terasa panas. Tapi itu tak mampu menghadirkan rasa takut di hati Insoo. Insoo masih terus memamerkan tatapan membunuh, dan itu justru membuat Baekhyun sedikit menciut.

"Selain jalang, ternyata kau juga kasar, _ahjumma?", _tanya Insoo sarkastis. "Padahal aku membicarakan kenyataan", lanjutnya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!", balas Baekhyun.

Insoo kembali mengelus pipinya yang tadi ditampar Baekhyun. "Hal apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _ahjumma_ selain perkara uang?", tanyanya.

"...", Baekhyun diam.

Insoo mendecih. "Apa _ahjumma _tidak puas dengan uang yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol _ahjussi _hingga sekarang _ahjumma _mendekati ayahku? Padahal Chanyeol _ahjussi _sudah bekerja ekstra keras demi _ahjumma_"

"...", Baekhyun masih diam. Ia sejujurnya kaget karena ternyata Insoo mengetahui semuanya.

"Seorang wanita yang tak memiliki kaki pun tidak sampai mencari uang dengan cara seperti itu. Ia lebih memilih mencari uang dengan cara yang lebih baik. Jadi, _ahjumma _tidak ada bedanya dengan para wanita jalang kan sekarang?", Insoo bertanya dengan sinis.

Ia tak menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki. "Jika _ahjumma _memang bukan wanita jalang, akhiri semuanya sebelum tanganku sendiri yang mengakhirinya", ancam Insoo sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun, lalu pergi dari kediaman keluarga Park.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia sama sekali tak menduga akan mendapat ancaman dari seorang anak yang berusia 15 tahun. Tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa ancaman Insoo memang tak main-main. Pancaran aura hitam Insoo menguar jelas dari tubuhnya. Anak itu seperti memiliki jiwa pembunuh berdarah dingin jika sedang diliputi emosi.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun dan Insoo tahu, sedari tadi Chanhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Insoo memasuki rumahnya. Tak ada lagi aura gelap dari tubuhnya. Matanya berubah menjadi mata si gadis polos lagi. Tidak ada _smirk _kejam yang tadi selalu disunggingkan.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri anak gadisnya karena ia tahu bahwa Insoo pulang terlambat tanpa memberi kabar dulu. Dan ia terkejut melihat jejak kemerahan di pipi Insoo.

"Insoo-ya, kau dari mana saja? Dan, kenapa pipimu merah begitu?", tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Insoo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku dari rumah teman, _eomma. _Dan pipiku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah", jawabnya santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Memang sangat sulit membuat putri sulungnya itu untuk bersikap terbuka. "Ya sudah. Sana ganti baju, lalu makan siang. _Arra?"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Jongin sedang menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola di televisi. Kyungsoo mendekati suaminya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja yang ada di depan mereka. Kopi untuk Jongin tentunya karena Kyungsoo sendiri pantang minum kopi. Ia tentu tak ingin tekanan darahnya naik drastis jika nekat minum kopi.

"Perutku sakit", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin sekilas. "Perutmu sakit saat di rumah. Kalau sudah di luar rumah, pasti sembuh kan?", tanyanya dingin.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Kyungsoo", balas Jongin tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis lagi. Jongin sudah menyakitinya begitu dalam, tapi Kyungsoo tetap bersikap sebagai istri yang baik. Ia menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin, menyiapkan pakaian, memijat pundak Jongin...semuanya tetap Kyungsoo lakukan untuk Jongin. Ia tak sekalipun meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri meskipun Jongin menyakitinya. Tapi, Jongin tak pernah mengerti tentang semua itu. Jongin tak merasa tersentuh pada kesabaran dan kesetiaan Kyungsoo itu.

"Sampai kapan kau tetap seperti ini?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah hening yang cukup lama.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi seperti apa?", Jongin balas bertanya. Masih tetap tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyungsoo.

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo berusaha agar air matanya tak jatuh. "Aku ingin kau menjadi Jongin yang dulu. Jongin yang perhatian pada keluarga. Jongin yang hanya milikku"

Dan tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah Kyungsoo menyuarakan harapannya. Jongin sama sekali tak memberi respon.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menemani Jongsoo mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Berulang kali wanita bermata bulat itu menengok pada jam dinding yang tergantung pada dinding ruang keluarga. Sudah pukul 4 sore, dan Insoo belum juga pulang. Padahal, gadis berambut hitam sepanjang bahu itu bilang bahwa ia akan pulang pukul 2.

"Kenapa Insoo belum pulang?", gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo menoleh ke arah sang ibu setelah mendengar ibunya menggumam. Anak lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu menatap sendu sang ibu. "Mungkin _noona _masih belajar", ucap Jongsoo.

Insoo memang bilang bahwa ia akan belajar untuk persiapan ujian esok hari. Ia akan belajar bersama teman-temannya di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo hari ini merasa cemas. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang putrinya yang berkulit putih itu.

Saat sedang memikirkan Insoo, bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Wanita mungil itu berlari kecil ke arah pintu, ia berharap bahwa Insoo yang datang. Tapi ia sedikit kecewa saat mendapati Kim Yijoon –putri kedua pasangan Joonmyeon dan Yixing– berdiri di depannya. Yijoon adalah teman sekelas Insoo. Usianya 15 tahun, sama dengan Insoo. Ia memiliki kakak perempuan yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya, yang bernama Kim Myeonyi.

"Yijoon-ah, apa belajar di sekolahnya sudah selesai?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Yijoon terlihat sedikit panik. "Ehm.._ahjumma, _sebenarnya kegiatan kami sudah selesai sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi aku tetap di sekolah karena ada kegiatan organisasi. Dan, saat itu aku melihat Insoo ditarik paksa oleh Chanhyun ke gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah lama tidak dipakai"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Chanhyun? Maksudmu Park Chanhyun?"

Yijoon mengangguk membenarkan.

Setelah itu, Yijoon pamit pulang. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang panik dan berusaha menghubungi Jongin.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"Jongin! Kau harus pulang! Insoo hilang!"

_"Mungkin ia sedang bersama teman-temannya"_

"Jongin, kau boleh tidak peduli padaku, tapi kuharap kau peduli pada putrimu"

"..."

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Kim Jongin!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Insoo terduduk di sebuah kursi. Tangannya diikat di belakang kursi, dan kakinya juga diikat pada kaki-kaki kursi.

"LEPASKAN AKU, PARK CHANHYUN!", bentak Insoo pada sosok Chanhyun yang berdiri santai di depannya.

Chanhyun menyeringai. "Tidak akan, Kim Insoo"

Emosi Insoo mulai tersulut. "Apa maumu, hah?"

"Mauku? Aku ingin kau minta maaf pada ibuku", jawab Chanhyun.

Insoo balas menyeringai, lalu meludah ke arah Chanhyun. "_Cih! _Minta maaf pada ibumu? Kau itu buta atau apa? Ibumu yang harusnya minta maaf pada ibuku dan keluargaku!"

Chanhyun marah. Ia berjalan mendekati Insoo, lalu menarik rambut Insoo dengan kasar ke belakang. "JAGA MULUTMU, GADIS TENGIK!"

Insoo meringis kesakitan, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa takut. "Kau bodoh, Chanhyun. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa ibumu yang bersalah"

Cengkeraman Chanhyun di kepala Insoo semakin keras. "DIAM KAU!"

.

.

_BRAKKK_

_._

_._

Chanhyun refleks melepaskan kepala Insoo saat mendengar pintu yang didobrak dengan keras.

"INSOO!", Kyungsoo langsung berteriak saat melihat Insoo yang terikat di atas kursi. Ia datang bersama dengan Jongin. Jongin pula yang tadi mendobrak pintu.

Kyungsoo berlari mendekat pada Insoo, tapi Chanhyun menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo.

"LEPASKAN INSOO!", bentak Kyungsoo pada Chanhyun.

"Tidak, _ahjumma. _Aku ingin Insoo minta maaf pada ibuku", balas Chanhyun.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Minta maaf katamu? Minta maaf pada ibumu?", tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Dan Chanhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tangan Kyungsoo sudah terangkat dan sudah siap untuk menampar pipi Chanhyun ketika...

.

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema. Sontak seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"JANGAN SAKITI PUTRAKU!", bentak Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo begitu ia sampai tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan. "Putramu yang sudah menyakiti putriku. Dan keluargamu sudah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"...", Baekhyun tak bergeming.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk sangat bersabar. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya...", Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "JAUHI SUAMIKU, WANITA JALANG!", suara Kyungsoo berubah keras. Nada tinggi menyeruak begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Tangan Baekhyun sudah terangkat dan akan menampar Kyungsoo ketika sebuah tangan lain menahan pergerakannya, lalu tangan itu balas menampar Baekhyun dengan sangat keras.

.

.

_PLAKKK_

_._

_. _

"JANGAN SENTUH IBUKU!"

Itu Insoo! Entah bagaimana caranya, Insoo dapat melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Insoo mencoba melepas ikatan itu. Semua orang yang ada disana tak menyadari usaha Insoo hingga akhirnya ia bebas. Ia langsung menahan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menampar Baekhyun dengan sangat keras.

"KAU ADALAH WANITA KOTOR YANG SOK BERSIH!", bentak Insoo lagi.

"KAU ADALAH WANITA YANG PALING BERDOSA DAN TAK PANTAS HIDUP. KAU–"

.

.

_PLAKKK_

_._

_._

Lagi-lagi suara tamparan menggema. Tamparan yang memotong ucapan Insoo tadi.

"JAGA MULUTMU, KIM INSOO!"

Kali ini Jongin yang menampar Insoo. Pipi kiri Insoo yang kemarin panas karena ditampar oleh Baekhyun, kini kembali terasa sakit karena ditampar oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, dibandingkan rasa sakit pada fisiknya, Insoo lebih merasa sakit di hatinya.

Mata Insoo berkaca-kaca, sebelum akhirnya cairan bening keluar dari mata itu. "AKU MEMBENCIMU, _APPA!", _kata Insoo sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari gudang itu.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. "Terus saja kau bela wanita jalang ini! Bahkan sampai kau menampar putrimu sendiri! Ia akan sangat membencimu, Kim Jongin!", ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari keluar gudang untuk mengejar Insoo.

Jongin terpaku. Ia memandang nanar pada telapak tangan kanannya yang tadi menampar Insoo. Matanya terpejam, hatinya terasa seperti dicabik usai mendengar Insoo membentaknya dengan linangan air mata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan cekatan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Sebelumnya, ia sudah mengemas pakaian Insoo dan Jongsoo.

"_Eomma, _kita akan benar-benar pergi dari rumah?", tanya Insoo. Matanya masih sembab, dan pipinya masih dihiasi rona merah samar.

"Ya, Insoo. Kita akan pergi ke rumah nenek dan kakekmu", jawab Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, _eomma. _Aku masih belum selesai ujian di sekolah"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap putrinya yang terlihat sangat murung itu. "Tenanglah, Insoo. Rumah kakek dan nenekmu kan juga di Seoul, _eomma _akan mengantarmu ke sekolah walaupun jaraknya jadi lebih jauh", Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Insoo. Rumah orang tua Kyungsoo kira-kira berjarak 10 km dari rumahnya.

Insoo akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tahu ibunya merasa sangat sakit hati karena ayahnya justru membela wanita lain di depannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo, Insoo, dan Jongsoo sampai di kediaman keluarga Do setelah mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan mobil putih Kyungsoo.

Disana, mereka langsung disambut oleh Lee Sungmin, atau sudah berganti nama menjadi Do Sungmin, yang merupakan ibu Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan datang karena sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah memberi kabar.

Insoo dan Jongsoo sudah masuk ke kamar yang telah disiapkan, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan ibunya kini duduk di ruang tengah.

.

"_Appa _tidak ada di rumah?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Mungkin pergi ke rumah temannya"

"Hubungan _eomma _dan _appa _belum juga membaik?", Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Hatinya miris karena selama ini, hubungan kedua orang tuanya memang tidak baik. Mereka berdua sering bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat, dan mereka tak pernah akur. Bahkan sangat jarang untuk saling menyapa.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "_Appa _mu itu orang yang sangat egois dan keras. Selalu menyalahkan _eomma _padahal ia yang bersalah. _Eomma _tidak tahan lagi tinggal dengannya"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "_Eomma, _bebanku jauh lebih berat daripada _eomma. _Suamiku mengkhianatiku, ia tak lagi peduli pada keluarganya. Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah memberiku uang untuk belanja kebutuhan rumah, hingga aku harus menjual perhiasanku. Aku juga kadang meminjam uang dari Luhan _eonni _saat Insoo dan Jongsoo terlambat membayar uang sekolah", Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sejenak. "Hidupku begitu miris apalagi saat suamiku itu malah membela wanita lain, dan bahkan tega menampar Insoo. Tapi, aku masih mencoba bertahan. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk melarikan diri. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri", lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersentuh mendengar cerita putrinya. Dengan segera ia merengkuh tubuh mungil putrinya itu. "Bersabarlah. Aku yakin Jongin akan menyesali seluruh perbuatannya"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Sudah empat hari istri dan dua anaknya pergi dari rumah. Rumah itu terasa sangat sepi sekarang. Padahal, dulu rumah itu sangat jauh dari kata sepi. Selalu ramai setiap harinya.

Sebenarnya, selama empat hari ini Jongin terus merenungkan semuanya. Merenungkan semua kesalahan bodoh yang ia perbuat. Ia menyesal. Ia sangat amat menyesali semuanya. Apalagi kebodohannya yang sampai hati untuk menampar putri kandungnya. Ayah bodoh mana yang tega melakukan itu? Jongin sungguh mengutuk dirinya. Ia memiliki istri yang sangat baik, juga memiliki anak yang membuat hidupnya lengkap, tapi ia menghancurkan semuanya.

Mata Jongin melirik kecil ke sudut ruang tengah itu. Disana, berdiri kokoh sebuah lemari piala kecil yang terisi beberapa piala.

Jongin tersenyum miris menatap piala-piala milik dua buah hatinya itu. Ia teringat pada _moment _yang terjadi di tempat itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Jongsoo berlari menyambut Jongin yang baru pulang dari kantor. Ia memeluk ayahnya itu, selanjutnya menarik tangan ayahnya menuju ke ruang tengah._

_"Ada apa, Jongsoo-ya?", tanya Jongin yang bingung pada tingkah putranya._

_Jongsoo tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus tersenyum, dan tetap menarik tangan ayahnya._

_Senyum Jongsoo semakin terkembang saat kakinya sudah menapak di ruang tengah. Jongin mengernyit saat melihat sebuah piala yang cukup besar, berdiri kokoh di meja ruang tengah._

_Jongsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin, kemudian mengambil piala itu. "Appa, Jongsoo menang kompetisi matematika tingkat kota!", seru Jongsoo girang._

_Kyungsoo dan Insoo masuk ke ruang tengah._

_"Jongsoo pamer lagi ya?", tanya Insoo meremehkan._

_Jongsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Biarkan saja! Jongsoo memang hebat kok! Piala Jongsoo lebih besar dibanding piala noona!", ujarnya seraya menjulurkan lidah._

_"Yak! Piala noona lebih bagus dan berkelas tauk! Terbuat dari marmer mahal!", balas Insoo tak terima. Ia tentu tak suka jika Jongsoo mengejek pialanya yang ia peroleh satu minggu yang lalu. Insoo memenangkan olimpiade sains. Walaupun hanya mendapat peringkat 3 sih. Tapi itu adalah prestasi yang bagus karena peserta yang ikut sangatlah banyak, dan itu level Kota Seoul._

_"Tapi kan Jongsoo mendapat peringkat 2. Dan noona hanya dapat peringkat 3! Jongsoo lebih hebat! Weeek~", lagi-lagi Jongsoo menjulurkan lidahnya._

_Insoo geram, ia lalu berlari mengejar Jongsoo. Dan Jongsoo juga tentu berlari untuk menghindari Insoo._

_"Jongsoo-ya! Berhenti kau!"_

_"Tidak mau! Kejar aku kalau bisa!"_

_Begitulah. Rumah keluarga Kim sangat ramai dan dipenuhi oleh tawa canda._

_Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Mereka sungguh lucu", ucapnya._

_Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, lalu memeluk tubuhnya. "Iya. Rumah ini akan terasa sepi tanpa mereka"_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

_._

_. _

"Kau benar, Kyungsoo. Rumah ini terasa sangat sepi tanpa mereka", gumam Jongin. Ia membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo waktu itu.

.

Perlahan Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju dinding yang ada di sebelah lemari piala. Di dinding itu, tergantung beberapa bingkai foto. Ada foto pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, ada foto Jongsoo saat menang lomba, ada foto Insoo saat lulus dari _Middle School, _dan ada beberapa foto lainnya.

Tangan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh foto pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Di foto itu, Jongin mengenakan jas hitam dan Kyungsoo memakai gaun putih yang sangat cantik. Mereka saling merangkul mesra, dan melempar senyum ke arah kamera.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah mengkhianati janji suci pernikahannya. Sudah mengkhianati cinta tulus sang istri.

Tanpa diduga, air mata perih mengalir di pipi Jongin. Rasanya begitu sakit. "Mungkin ini adalah giliranku untuk menangis", gumamnya sendu.

Ia tentu tahu bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo terus menangis karena dirinya. Dan rasa sedihnya saat ini, pasti belum sebanding dengan rasa sedih dan sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Jadi, inilah giliran Jongin untuk menangis.

Saat sudah seperti ini, rasanya Jongin benar-benar membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Rasanya Jongin tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin keluarganya kembali utuh dan bahagia. Ia ingin Insoo dan Jongsoo kembali meramaikan rumah ini. Tapi, apa mereka bisa memaafkan Jongin?

Tangan Jongin beralih menuju foto Insoo. Ia mengelus pipi kiri Insoo yang ada di foto itu. "_Appa _sudah menyakitimu ya? Maafkan apa", ucap Jongin pada foto Insoo.

Tangis Jongin semakin menjadi. Hatinya begitu sakit karena ia merasa kehilangan tiga sosok yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Orang tua Jongin sudah tiada, dan hanya tiga sosok itu yang ia miliki. Tapi kini tiga sosok itu telah pergi. Dan ia menyesali semuanya. Ia ingin mereka kembali ke sisinya lagi.

"Apa kalian masih bersedia memaafkanku?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin bersandar pada mobil hitamnya. Sudah 1 jam ia menunggu di depan sekolah Insoo, dan ia tidak tahu hari ini Insoo pulang jam berapa. Untungnya Kris memberinya libur satu hari ini. Penyebabnya tentu karena Jongin berkata ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan keluarganya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Insoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jongin disana. Kaki mungil Insoo sudah ingin kabur, tapi Jongin segera berlari menghampiri Insoo dan menahan lengannya.

"Insoo-ya, kita harus bicara!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Jongin dan Insoo duduk bersama di dalam mobil. Walaupun tadi Insoo sempat memberontak tentu saja.

"Insoo, dengarkan _appa", _pinta Jongin saat melihat Insoo yang mulai mengeluarkan _headset _dari dalam tasnya. Bersiap untuk menyumbat telinganya.

Insoo akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Bagus. Jadi, _appa _ingin minta maaf padamu. _Appa _tahu _appa _salah padamu. _Appa _sudah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi _appa _sudah sadar dan sudah menyesali semuanya. Maafkan _appa _juga karena _appa _sudah menamparmu", ucap Jongin penuh penyesalan.

Insoo tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap para siswa yang baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Insoo, tak bisakah kau memaafkan _appa _untuk sekali ini saja?", tanya Jongin. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena Insoo mengabaikannya.

Insoo akhirnya menoleh pada Jongin. "Jadi, _appa _berpikir bahwa aku belum pernah memaafkan _appa?"_

Jongin menatap Insoo dengan bingung.

Insoo kembali menghadap depan. "_Appa _bahkan sudah melakukan kesalahan sejak aku masih kecil. _Appa _sudah membuatku kecewa sejak aku masih kecil. Aku memaafkan itu semua. Lalu sekarang _appa _kembali berbuat salah, dan _appa _ingin minta maaf lagi?"

"...", Jongin diam.

"Aku tahu _appa _sering menghubungi wanita itu. Salahkan saja pendengaranku yang sangat tajam. Tapi aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara wanita itu dari telepon _appa. _Aku hanya diam. Berpikir bahwa _appa _tak akan lama melakukan kesalahan itu. Tapi nyatanya, _appa _sudah bertindak sampai sejauh ini"

Keduanya diam. Insoo sibuk menahan air mata yang telah menggenang agar tidak jatuh, dan Jongin sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah sangat bersalah pada Insoo. Ia sudah menyakiti Insoo sejak kecil. Ia bukan ayah yang baik untuk Insoo.

Jongin memang tak terlalu dekat dengan Insoo. Insoo selalu menjauhi Jongin. Mungkin karena trauma pada kesalahan masa lalu Jongin. Tapi, Jongin begitu menyayangi Insoo meskipun mereka tak terlalu dekat. Jongin memang lebih dekat dengan Jongsoo selama ini.

"Maafkan _appa..", _kata Jongin lirih.

Insoo akhirnya membiarkan air matanya jatuh. "Apa dengan kata maaf itu, air mata _eomma _selama ini akan masuk lagi ke dalam matanya? Apa rasa sakit hati _eomma _akan hilang begitu saja? Apa rasa kecewaku juga akan hilang? Hiks..", tanya Insoo yang mulai terisak.

"Insoo, _appa _tahu bahwa _appa _sudah mengecewakan kalian. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Tapi, bisakah kau percaya bahwa ini akan menjadi kesalahan _appa _yang terakhir?", tanya Jongin. Kali ini Insoo diam.

"Tak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Bersama-sama memperbaiki semuanya? Apa kau ingin _eomma _dan _appa _bercerai? Apa kau tak kasihan pada Jongsoo yang masih kecil? _Appa _ingin bisa merawat kalian bersama _eomma-_mu. _Appa _mohon...", suara Jongin mengecil di akhir kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar memohon pada Insoo. Mata Jongin juga sudah mulai berair.

Insoo akhirnya menatap mata sang ayah. Mata yang biasanya tajam itu, kini menjadi mata sayu yang menyedihkan. Mata itu memperlihatkan jiwa Jongin yang lemah dan hampa.

Insoo sedang berpikir keras. Ia tak suka pada kata 'cerai'. Ia tak mau Jongsoo menderita nantinya. Ia juga mengharapkan keluarga yang utuh.

"Baiklah, _appa. _Aku memberikan kesempatan terakhir pada _appa"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Mobil Jongin tiba di rumah keluarga Do. Jongin dan Insoo keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan menuju rumah besar itu.

Setelah seorang _maid _membukakan pintu, Jongin dan Insoo kini duduk di ruang tamu.

"Insoo-ya, kau sudah pul–"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti usai ia melihat sosok lain yang duduk di samping Insoo.

"Jongin..", gumamnya lirih.

"_Eomma, _aku ganti baju dulu. Aku lelah", pamit Insoo yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin, lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Jongin.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo. Mata indah yang sering ia buat menangis.

"Aku..aku ingin minta maaf..", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuang muka. "Aku tak butuh kata maaf darimu", ucapnya.

Jongin terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa sangat tidak mudah untuk mendapat maaf dari Kyungsoo. Kesalahannya sudah terlampau banyak.

"Kau sudah sering mendapatkan maafku, Jongin. Dan selama ini, kau terus mengulangi kesalahanmu", lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan maafmu lagi. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan fokus pada keluarga kita. Aku hanya akan memikirkanmu, Insoo, dan Jongsoo. Tak akan ada yang lain. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

Mendengar kata 'keluarga' yang diucapkan oleh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mematung. Ia tak bisa mengelak jika sudah menyangkut masalah keluarga. Ia memang sangat ingin Jongin bisa kembali peduli pada keluarga. Tapi, apa Jongin bisa dipercaya kali ini?

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo ragu, ia lantas berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Tatap mataku..", pintanya lembut. "Dan lihatlah, apa aku berbohong kali ini?", lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin lekat. Ia berusaha menyelami manik kecoklatan itu. Jongin tulus. Ya. Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Mata adalah pancaran dari hati kan? Jadi hati Jongin memang tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo terharu melihat ketulusan Jongin. Ia segera memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan. Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat.

"Hiks..jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi, Jongin. Hiks..", pinta Kyungsoo dengan terisak. Ia meremas kemeja bagian belakang milik Jongin. Meluapkan segala emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "_Don't cry, baby. It's my turn to cry...", _ucapnya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Air mata kesedihan yang berganti menjadi air mata haru penuh rasa syukur. Ia tentu sangat bersyukur karena ia kembali diterima oleh keluarganya. Ia sangat senang karena Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Dalam hatinya, Jongin berjanji tak akan lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Tak akan membiarkan air mata Kyungsoo menetes lagi.

Mereka masih terus berpelukan hangat. Insoo dan Jongsoo mengintip adegan kedua orang tua mereka. Bahkan Jongsoo sudah menangis kecil sekarang.

_"Aku harap, keluargaku akan terus harmonis selamanya. Aku harap, eomma tidak akan menangis lagi", _batin Insoo seraya tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akhirnya udah ada sequel karena kemarin banyak yg minta sequel**

**.**

**aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yg ninggalin review di FF yang I Will Survive**

**tapi, sejujurnya aku juga ngrasa kecewa karena ada yg ninggalin komentar kasar. aku gak masalah kalau ada yg ngasih kritik pedas asalkan itu sopan. toh, kita masih punya moral kan?**

**sebenrnya, ini bukan cuma tentang review di FF ku aja, tapi aku sering liat review di FF para author yang lain, yang kadang dihujat pake kata2 kasar. kenapa gak bisa ninggalin komentar yang lebih sopan? semua author FF kan juga udah berusaha nulis. apa salahnya bersikap sopan? gak masalah sama sekali kalau mau dikritik pedas, tapi jangan sampai bawa2 kata yang tak bermoral dlm kritik itu. apa yg ngasih kata2 kasar nan kotor itu bisa nulis FF yg lebih baik? belum tentu kan?**

**.**

**pokoknya, aku senang dpt kritik, tp rasanya nyakitin aja kalo sampai ada kata2 kasar yg terlibat disana. lebih baik gak usah baca kalau gak suka dan gak mau baca.**

**.**

**makasih buat semua reader yg baik hati. makasih yg udah ngasih respon positif^^**


End file.
